X-Armada: The Butterfly Effect
by X-Armada
Summary: Transformers Armada fanfiction portraying an alternative ending to the TV show. The decisions made that once resulted in the cannon outcome, have been reversed. After the events of episode 47 and most of 48, the fate of the universe has shifted. How will Unicron be defeated now? Which bots will survive the Unicron battles? Death is preventable, but not in every alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**X - Armada**

The Butterfly Effect

Written by **Morbid Sonne**

 **Note:** This is an alternative ending to Transformers Armada written as a fanfiction. This is not cannon and is purely based off of inspiration drawn from my own imagination and transformers lore.

 **Start:** After the events in episode 47 inside Cybertron's moon aka Unicron. Alexis asks Starscream if he'd like to join the Autobots for a second time.

 **Hotshot:** "How about joining with us?"

 **Starscream:** "I'll have to pass, I don't want to risk betraying you a second time. It wouldn't be fair."

 **Alexis:** "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't betray your friends would you?"

Starscream thinks for a moment, he knows he will never be tricked again into betraying the Autobots and more importantly his friends. However, he knows his roots are with the Decepticons. There isn't a lot of time to make this choice. He has to decide, and there is no going back once he's made it.

 **Time's up.**

 **Starscream:** "You're right. It would be much more beneficial if I join the Autobots again. This new enemy only grows stronger, and we won't stand a chance unless we work together."

Alexis nods in approval, innerly celebrating how much Starscream has grown as a person. Hotshot is surprised and even excited about the prospects of Starscream becoming a possible permanent member of the Autobots.

Jetfire then assembles Hotshot, Starscream, and the kids as they all make their way to return to the Autobot ship. The hatch opens and they walk inside, Starscream following last with Alexis close-by. The Autobots turn and face the squadron in anticipation.

 **Optimus:** "Starscream! Glad to see you had a change of heart."

 **Scavenger:** "I hope this time it's permanent."

Starscream ignores the remark, and simply turns to Optimus, "Optimus, sir, as you may have noticed, we have a new threat."

 **Optimus:** "Yes. I can already tell by the looks of it, that 'threat' is Unicron."

Everyone stares in awe, "Unicron?" They all wonder out loud.

"Unicron is a transformer just like the Autobots and Decepticons, a very large transformer. There's actually two giant transformers; Unicron and Primus, brothers if you might say. A good one and a bad one. Unfortunately, and as you may have guessed, Unicron is the bad one."

Shock ripples throughout the Autobot ship, as they were all unaware of the existence of both beings. Many presumed it was just fiction, but everyone except Optimus were not around at the time when both giants were active. After Primus and Unicron went into a dormant state, the war had begun since there were neither to stop it from occurring.

 **Red Alert:** "Well, what do you propose we do now sir?"

"I'm not exactly sure. This will be no easy task, and I don't know where to begin. We're going to have to start working on a plan right away."

 **Jetfire:** "How do we put this guy back into some hibernation-mode?"

"I assume, just like with any transformer, is to detach him of his energy source."

 **Scavenger:** "Energy source? You mean his spark?"

"That would be the place to look. I don't think we can extinguish it, but we may be able to cut off the flow of energon."

 **Starscream:** "I think I know what's going on here." Everyone directs their gaze at Starscream. "I saw Thrust running off with the Requiem Blaster. He already has the shield, and I bet he needs the Starsaber."

 **Jetfire:** "And when they all came together they made that huge ball of energy."

"Precisely, and that's how we made the Hydra-cannon. I'm sure there are other ways to use the Mini-cons, and my bet is on waking Unicron from his slumber."

A certain panic begins to sweep across the others. The Autobots look amongst themselves with worry and the kids let out whimpers of fear.

 **Optimus:** "Alright, I suggest we send out a group to check for weak spots in Unicron's armor. Once we've analyzed him we can develop a method to get inside and stop him. I need those who can operate the space pods, to equip themselves with high-grade explosives and the two of you with wings: so, Jetfire, Starscream, Hotshot, and Sideswipe, come with me and I'll explain the plan. The rest of you should get to work assembling the bombs we need and preparing the pods for launch, and in the meantime I'll attempt a meeting with Galvatron."

A loud "yes sir!" can be heard in unison as the Autobots rush to work.

 **Rad:** "I don't know how to feel about this, what do you guys think?"

 **Carlos:** "Ah man! This is going to be the end of us!"

 **Billy:** "Quit your whining! I'm sure they'll figure something out."

They look at Fred, who is frantically stuffing his face with potato chips, "If I'm going to die, I'm going with a full stomach!"

Alexis had ventured away from the others, peering up at the stars, "This won't be easy for them, and I have a bad feeling about this 'Unicron.'" The kids all agree and split up in attempts to help the Autobots with their plan.

Alexis and Grindor make their way toward the launch bay, to see Optimus clearing up the final part of his plan. They then catch up with Starscream to chat with him before he departs.

 **Alexis:** "Hey Starscream! Is there anything we can do to help?"

 **Starscream:** "I don't think so, but you really should stay here. This is a dangerous mission. You could risk your necklace falling off for a second time." Starscream smirks.

Alexis clutches her necklace and looks down at it. 'He hasn't realized yet. Should I tell him?' She wonders.

"Just come back safe, okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that."

Alexis smiles sadly. Starscream tilts his head confused, "You worry too much about me."

She chuckles lightly. "You see how much my necklace means to me?"

"Of course. Few would risk their lives for one."

"You're right, but it's not just 'any' necklace. I made this pendant from the stone you brought back from Mars. I felt so honored that you thought of us and because of that it means a lot to me."

Starscream's eyes widened, "Such a small thing means that much to you? I guess I should be the one who feels honored here, and I do."

A signal sounded as Optimus could be heard over the loudspeaker, "everything is in place men, time to roll out!"

Hotshot and the others ran and took their places. "Good luck guys!" Alexis wished them all and watched from afar. As Starscream waits for the door to open, he looks back at Alexis and gives her a small two-fingered salute. She waves and the door opens. Jetfire and Starscream spring out and transform as Hotshot and Sideswipe start the pods and lay into the throttle. The doors close behind them, leaving an eerie silence.

The team split into groups of two, Hotshot with Starscream and Jetfire with Sideswipe. Both pods were armed with the strongest explosives they could carry, while the jets were sent out with handheld scanners. As a pod dropped an explosive, the other would then seek out a seperate spot on Unicron, which may appear weaker than the rest, and scan that spot while Unicron is distracted. It's important to note that at this point Unicron had fully transformed into his default mode.

Half an hour later, a very unsuccessful team had returned. No bomb had even managed to put a dent in Unicron's armor, and the scanners didn't really show anything promising. Jetfire had managed to take a small scan of Unicron's face before almost being sucked into its mouth. As Unicron can't react very fast due to his immense size, the rest was fairly uneventful. The scan of the face was also corrupted because it was unable to finish due to the danger of staying for any longer. Jetfire was really bummed out, and slammed his fist into a wall, "Scrap! That could have been the info that we needed!"

 **Optimus:** "Don't be too hard on yourself, Jetfire. Your safety is much more important than a possible lead."

 **Sideswipe:** "Maybe I can help. I could attempt to gather as much info from the corruption as I can so we can make something out of it. The only problem is, it could take me days to go through that much data."

 **Blurr:** "How about looking at the most promising part and leaving the rest out?"

"It's a good idea, but what part would that be?"

 **Red Alert** : "What about the eyes? Every operation I've performed on or around the optics has always been very demanding, since they're the most sensitive part of our bodies."

Brows raise and the group nods agreeing that this would be the only possible weak spot on Unicron's body. Sideswipe can now look into data taken from around the eyes and see if it differs from a separate sample taken from the face.

 **Sideswipe:** "I'll let you all know as soon as I find something! So take it easy, I got it from here."

 **Hotshot:** "You got this bro! I know you won't let us down."

A short while later, Starscream can be seen flying down to Cybertron. "What is he doing now?" Billy snorts. Optimus from behind him, "Relax Billy. I'm sure he has some unfinished business with the Decepticons."

"I hope you're right Optimus."

After leaving the ship Starscream recruits again with the Decepticons to discuss Unicron's demise in hopes of convincing Galvatron to join forces with the Optimus Prime.

 **Starscream: "** Galvatron, why do we have to fight? For just this once can't you put aside your petty argument with Optimus?"

 **Galvatron:** "That's enough! How dare you question me Starscream."

 **Starscream:** "But if we don't join forces with the Autobots chances aren't good that both sides will survive the wrath of Unicron."

 **Galvatron:** "You're testing my patience!"

 **Starscream:** "I'm just worried there won't be a second chance before Unicron destroys the Universe as we know it."

Galvatron growing frustrated, "Enough about Unicron! I'm sick and tired of listening to your pathetic whining, and the day will soon come when Unicron is defeated!"

Starscream pleading, "It will be too late!"

"You simpleton, Optimus and I are sworn enemies!"

"But Galvatron, sir, I don't think Optimus would make this offer unless he truly believed it."

In one swift motion, Galvatron backhands Starscream against a wall, tired of hearing his pleas.

"Let me give you fair warning, Starscream, don't you dare cross me again!"

"I would never - you've got to believe me!"

Seeing his second in command in this much distress over a seemingly non-existent threat, he takes a moment to hear Starscream out.

"I beg of you sir, listen! You and Optimus must put aside your differences right away or there will be nothing left to defend on either side. Don't you realize the gravity of this?"

Cyclonus cackling, "Would you give it a rest? Galvatron knows what he's doing!"

Demolisher agreeing, "Yeah, unless you're ready to jump ship again you useless traitor."

Tidalwave laughs in agreement.

 **Starscream:** "Go ahead and laugh! But soon that pea-brain of yours will be sorry."

 **Galvatron:** "Oh I think Optimus is the one who will be sorry as soon as I defeat him, and that goes for Unicron as well."

Starscream is appalled as Galvatron continues with confidence, "You see my dear Starscream, there can only be one supreme commander of the universe and trust me, in due course I shall eliminate my competition."

"I can't believe you still think you can defeat Unicron all by your-"

Galvatron interrupting him, "I don't care what you believe, I will destroy Optimus first and then I'll worry about Unicron."

Starscream hysteric, "That's insanity! The only way we can survive is if our two armies joined forces Galvatron!"

"Enough!" Galvatron takes a hefty swing at Starscream with the Starsaber.

Starscream merely avoiding it, "You can't do this sir!"

"But I must give you credit for seeing through Thrust and his attempt to advert my plans, in that regard, I was quite impressed. However, I require once full loyalty. Is any of this sinking in, Starscream?"

Starscream giving in, "I understand sir."

Galvatron battle-ready, "Gentlemen! It appears we have a date with destiny! Follow my lead!"

All Decepticons except Starscream follow with an unanimous, "Yes, Sir!"

As the minutes lapse, Optimus Prime decides it would be best to head down to Cybertron in attempts to persuade Galvatron to temporarily join sides and unite to bring down Unicron. Optimus, alone, confronts a war-hungry Galvatron, power-linked and ready to exterminate the Autobot leader. Instantly, Optimus realizes Galvatron has no intention on listening or cooperating, he then power-links with Jetfire and flies to a more appropriate battlefield. Galvatron then shoots him down, and declares that, 'There can only be one leader in this universe.' Both unpower-link and fight one-on-one. Galvatron attacks Prime with the Starsaber, leaving Optimus only with his bare hands to defend himself.

As it seems that all hope is lost, an explosion shakes the ground behind Galvatron, leaving a large cloud of dust and debri. A red saber-sword parts the smoke and dust, and a winged figure stands in the distance. Once the debri settles, the commanders can finally detect who this new opponent is.

 **Optimus Prime:** "It's…!"

 **Galvatron:** "I don't believe it!" In outrage, "Starscream!"

 **Starscream:** "The game's over Galvatron!"

Starscream enters onto the battlefield, confronting Galvatron.

"I hope you realize you're playing a very dangerous game, Starscream."

"I've made my choice Galvatron, there's only one path to survive Unicron and that's to follow Optimus!"

Galvatron in utter disbelief, "Why you..!"

 **Optimus Prime:** "Stay out of this Starscream, this is between Galvatron and me, now just back away!"

"I don't mean any disrespect Optimus, but I'm not going anywhere."

Optimus is taken aback, as Galvatron threatens him, "You understand you'll pay for this. No one defies my command and gets away with it!"

"Sorry, I don't work for you anymore. I've made up my mind to bring this to an end, and once all is said and done, Unicron will be destroyed and the universe will be at peace!"

Both drawing their sabers, "May I suggest that you have lost your mind! I'll destroy-"

Starscream interrupting him, "Come and get a taste of my blade, Galvatron."

Swords clash together as the fight commences. Galvatron trying to avoid this battle with his once right-hand man, "I'll give you one last chance to save your neck, Starscream."

Starscream repeating himself from earlier, "My only chance is to see you unite with Optimus."

Optimus worried, "I hope you know what you're doing Starscream."

Swords part and a fury of blades slices through the air as the fight to the death begins. Galvatron maintains his confidence although both struck damaging blows. Unicron senses this extreme tension and begins to awaken further, sending lightning bolting to the planet beneath him.

Sword to sword, Starscream expresses how he's wondered what a fight of this magnitude would be like. As he slowly pushes Galvatron's saber downward he mocks him, "But your words are stronger than your fighting abilities. I'm very disappointed."

This invokes a strong reaction from Galvatron, "You insolent fool," and he retaliates with enough strength to throw the saber-sword out of Starscream's hands. As he precedes to swing with rage, Starscream swiftly jumps up to retrieve his weapon.

"Oh no!" Galvatron spurts out, barely missing Starscream's aerial attack. Impressed, he compliments the soldier, "An 'A' for effort, but unfortunately your misguided aspirations are about to end in failure Starscream."

Playing along, "This battle's far from over Galvatron."

Galvatron mocking him further, "Oh right! I forgot who you are: a mere Decepticon soldier whose programming has gone haywire. I admire your moxy, but sadly I must inform you your brave attempt to overthrow me is about to end in failure!" Giving him one last chance, Galvatron shows a little mercy, " Unless, of course, you decide to turn and walk away right now, and maybe if I'm still in a good mood I might spare your miserable life." Starscream doesn't move or say a word. "This is my final offer Starscream." No response. " Alright then! I believe you've made your final decision, haven't you. Well now it's time to pay the consequences, soldier!"

The battle continues and with it Unicron's wrath as he throws the planet Cybertron into a thundery chaos. In the midst of it, Galvatron and Starscream are at a standstill, interlocked arm-in-arm. Galvatron amazingly still showing mercy, "So do the smart thing and back down while you still can!" Starscream shows no sign of weakness. "Better hurry and decide Starscream!"

They break apart as Starscream jumps back. Galvatron laughs, "time's up!"

Starscream charges and a sword can be heard piercing through armor.

The Starsaber pierces through the air on Starscream's left flank, missing as he swerved right. The red saber swung from above, slicing into Galvatron's horns sending them flying onto the ground beside them. Starscream lay his red saber-sword on Galvatron's shoulder, sparing his life. Galvatron kneels to the ground, defeated, "Starscream, where in the universe did you get all this power?"

"Right now that doesn't matter, does it Galvatron?"

"Then do it, Starscream, finish me."

Starscream ignoring him, "I remember a very long time ago I swore an oath to you, Galvatron, and I could never break that oath." Voicing his betrayal, "I tried to gain favor from you, but nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Optimus treated his men and I realized he was a leader of integrity, unlike you." Drawing his sword back as he finished and replacing it.

Galvatron glaring angrily from below, "I'll offer you one favor, so name your price. If you want command of the Decepticons, now's your time to take it."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters is the future of the universe. From this moment on, you will unite with Optimus Prime and defeat Unicron. The Decepticons are to cease-fire and join forces with the Autobot army until he is destroyed."

Galvatron nods and rises once again, "As you wish, Starscream." A brief moment is spent glaring into each other's optics, then Galvatron turns to Optimus, "And once Unicron is out of the way, you're next Prime." He then repower-links with Tidalwave and blasts away. Starscream and Optimus return to the Autobot ship to strategize an assault on Unicron.


	2. Chapter 2: Heir to the Throne

**X - Armada**

Heir to the Throne

Written by **Morbid Sonne**

 **Note:** This is an alternative ending to Transformers Armada written as a fanfiction. This is not cannon and is purely based off of inspiration drawn from my own imagination and transformers lore.

The warpgate activates and particles shift, Galvatron articulates in the center with Tidalwave flanking him, in his hands are Galvatron's severed horns.

 **Cyclonus:** "Whoa! Who turned you into scrap sir?" The other Decepticons speechless.

Galvatron, ignoring Cyclonus' idiocracy, makes his way to the energon showers with Tidalwave still following close by. As he steps in, Tidal Wave hands him his amputated horns and leaves the commander to himself.

Galvatron places both back into place and activates the shower. As the energon rains down, it quickly heals his wounds and reattaches his severed horns. Within a few minutes, the mighty Galvatron is back in fighting shape. He exits the room and re-enters the main hall to face the troops and stations himself front and center, acting as if nothing had ever happened. He knows better than to admit defeat to his men, especially at the hands of Starscream. Clinging to his leadership, he announces his next plan of action: "Gentlemen, it's time to do the unthinkable and merge with the Autobots in pursuit of Unicron."

The men are silent, processing what they'd just heard and wondering if they'd been teleported to an alternate dimension, when finally Demolisher speaks up, "In all due respect sir, may I ask why? This seems like a very unusual thing for you to do."

"I realize now that Starscream's warnings were indeed correct, and we don't have any other options. Plus, once Unicron is destroyed, Prime is my next target and I have no doubt in my mind that he will fall! Then I, Galvatron, will be crowned supreme ruler of the universe!" Breaking into a roar of demonic laughter.

Cyclonus peers over at Demolisher and waves a finger in a circular motion by his temple, signalling their leader's insanity. Demolisher sighs and wonders, 'Something must have happened to change his mind! This makes no sense."

 **Over on the Autobot ship.**

 **Blurr:** "Okay Optimus, sir, I've connected you to Galvatron's network. All you have to do is initiate the call."

"Well done, Blurr." Optimus comments as his finger reaches for the input. Taking a deep breath, his finger slowly pushes against the key. The command station runs through layers of coding as it requests response from the Decepticon ship.

The display lights up the hall as Galvatron turns to see the incoming transmission from Optimus Prime. The Decepticons grit their teeth in disgust as Galvatron makes his way to the podium, returning contact with the Autobot ship. "Prime." Galvatron greets the Autobot leader. "Galvatron." Saluting the Decepticon commander out of respect, "Can you prepare a fleet of warships and aim all of your artillery at Unicron?" Galvatron smiles, "My army will annihilate him within seconds. On your mark, Prime."

The armada of spaceships, large and small, Autobot and Decepticon, fill the space surrounding Unicron. Every one of them fixated on a various part of the giant transformer's body. As the final ship maneuvers into place, the leaders connect once again.

"My army is ready Prime! Why isn't yours?"

"Our final unit has just informed me that they're in position and ready to fire."

"Then be my guest. It's time to blow this bastard to smithereens!"

Galvatron and Optimus project themselves on each monitor in every ship. "Sights locked. Lasers charged. Ready to fire."

"On the count of three." Every gunman is in position, focused and anticipating his leader's command. "One." All eyes focus on Unicron. "Two." All fingers are on the triggers. "Three!"

Optimus and Galvatron together: "Fire!"

Triggers pulled and guns blazing, lasers and bullets blast through space and thunder towards Unicron. Unmoving, they collide against him with unprecedented force. His armor then submerged under fire and flames, smoke protruding as the heat reacts with the dust particles.

Anticipation filling every inch of every bot and human as the smoke clears. All optics and eyes are baffled by the sight of a completely undamaged Unicron, his armor shining in the light of distance stars with defiance. All damage was immediately repaired through his advanced defense mechanism, like a cold-blooded beast regenerating its limbs.

Galvatron gasps in utter shock, Optimus' optics widen, speechless, and the others react with a mix of swears and screams. "We didn't even scratch him!" Hotshot shouts. "Unbelievable! " Red Alert mutters. The kids huddle together and the bots feel helpless.

 **Jetfire:** "Great, what are we going to do now!?"

Just then Sideswipe comes dashing in, data transcript flailing in hand, "Guys! The results are in!"

 **Blurr:** "Your timing couldn't be better, Sideswipe."

 **Optimus Prime:** "Perfect timing, indeed. Let's see what it says."

Sideswipe hands the paper to Prime, trying his best to conceal his pride, as the commander feeds it into the scanner. The main monitor switches to a diagram of Unicron's face, mostly covered in indestructible armor.

Scavenger, unamused, "Sideswipe, this is no game. Now get to the point because this isn't convincing anyone at the moment.

Sideswipe pounding away at the keyboard, "Just hear me out, if you look here there's a slight vulnerability in Unicron's optics."

"Then why didn't our ships damage them? You're going to tell me that out lasers aren't powerful enough?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm going to tell you."

Hotshot growls and throws his hands behind his head in frustration, "Ugh! And where are we going to find a stronger weapon?"

Galvatron still in the transmission over-hearing the heated bot, " Ah, I have just the thing."

"Yeah, and what's that supposed to be?"

The Autobots turn to the monitor confused. Galvatron then responds, "Foolish Autobot, I believe you recall the Hydra-cannon?" Starscream butting in, "Galvatron, you do realize we need all three Mini-con combinations to use it?"

"In terms of planetary destruction, yes. However, the weapon can still be activated with a single Mini-con trio," smirking as he lifts the Starsaber into view. "The only problem, as you may know, Starscream, is the cannon takes time to recharge."

Optimus cutting to the chase, "I request your permission to board, Galvatron."

"What!" Confused, "Why do you desire access to my ship?"

"We have important data concerning a 'weak spot' in Unicron's armor. I strongly recommend you look at it and focus the Hydra-cannon at its exact coordinates."

A heavy frown consumes Galvatron's face, "Request granted."

Thrusters ignite and the Autobot mothership maneuvers toward the Decepticon's. Cutting the rockets and igniting the forward boosters, both ships float parallel, aimed at Unicron's head.

Optimus, Starscream, Jetfire and Hotshot are chosen to board the Decepticon ship, but before they can leave the kids come running all suited up, "Take us with you, please!" Their curiosity obviously getting the best of them.

 **Jetfire:** "Absolutely not! This is an 'all bots only' mission."

"We may be small but we can help too!" Rad adds, "My connection to the Mini-cons might come in handy." The others nod and beg and hope to change Jetfire's mind.

Optimus turns to Starscream, "Do you think it would be safe to bring them along?"

 **Starscream:** "I don't see why not."

The kids cheer but Starscream puts a stop to the celebration, "However, I think it would be best if we only take Rad, Carlos, and Alexis."

Billy and Fred in unison, "What! Why? What's so special about Carlos and Alexis?"

 **Hotshot:** "Not trying to upset you two, but we need the help of them and their Mini-cons. Plus, Alexis has a knack for befriending Decepticons," laughing, trying to lighten to mood.

Alexis blushes as Starscream looks over at her and shrugs in agreement. Meanwhile, Billy and Fred storm off in disappointment.

 **Optimus Prime:** "Alright team, let's get going."

They enter the bridge and open the hatch. Using momentum they kick-off into space and glide towards the door of the Decepticon ship. The door opens upon arrival, while the bots wait on the three kids and the three Mini-cons. Once the kids have landed safely, they board the ship where they are greeted by Cyclonus and Demolisher.

 **Starscream:** "What are you two doing here?"

 **Cyclonus:** "We're here to escort you to Galvatron, you traitor." Cyclonus has to hold himself back from lunging at Starscream, enraged that Galvatron hasn't yet destroyed him.

Demolisher on the left and Cyclonus to the right, they flank the group as they lead them through the ship. The kids look into the different rooms as they walk by; prison cells, followed by a room full preserved alien specimens, and finally through the barracks. At the end of the hall was a large locked door which Demolisher opened by allowing it to scan his image. Through the door and at the end of the room, stands Galvatron spectating the universe through the windows of the helm. Turning around, his face dark, "That data better be of use to me."

Optimus steps forward meeting Galvatron face to face, he then extends his arm, handing over the transcript . Galvatron's optics fixate on it and he slowly reaches toward it, clenching his fingers onto it then walking toward the computer.

Starscream silently makes his way toward Galvatron and stations himself at the control panel. Galvatron slides a glance at his former soldier, but Starscream refuses to exchange eye contact. The silence is broken as Galvatron enters the data into the large maschine, which loudly processes each line of code and finally translates the coordinates for the Hydra-cannon.

The monitor lights up, as the crosshairs line up to the center of Unicron's left optic. "Interesting," Galvatron comments, seemingly unsurprised. Opening the heart of the cannon, he then places the Starsaber into the reactor core and closes the hatch. Starscream then types the startup command into the cannon's input. "Hydra-cannon will fire in 10 minutes."

 **Hotshot:** "Optimus, what's your plan?"

 **Optimus Prime:** "If all goes as planned, we need to send someone in through Unicron's optic. They will then travel downwards toward his spark, and attempt to destroy or heavily damage it. I'm just not sure how."

The bots look around, many unsure faces fill the room, looking to Optimus or Galvatron for answers.

Galvatron turns to Optimus, "Well, Prime? This is your idea, you better have a solution."

"I'm thinking and currently I believe the best possibility would be to retrieve the Requiem Blaster from Thrust." Starscream shoots Optimus a glance, knowing he almost lost his life to Thrust trying to do just that. "It should still be somewhere inside Unicron, and if we can manage to fire it at his spark, it might stop him once and for all."

 **Jetfire:** "It's a great idea sir, but that would be suicide!"

"I'm well aware of that Jetfire, but I firmly believe it's our only option." The entire ship is silent, until Alexis breaks that silence, "Optimus, there's got to be a better way!" Carlos, "Yeah, we just have to find it!" Highwire lets out a series of beeps and robot noises at Rad, who translates, "The Mini-cons are powerless against Unicron, I'm sorry guys."

Galvatron shocked, "You can understand that Mini-con, human?"

"Yes, but I think it's a gift I received after reactivating him back on Earth." rad responds. Galvatron huffs, slightly impressed.

Starscream steps forward, "I will go and face Thrust, and I will destroy Unicron." The Autobots and Decepticons are taken aback by his bravery. "Don't do it Starscream!" Alexis screams, eyes large and starting to tear up. "Somebody has to do it, Alexis." He says coldly, trying not to show his emotions.

Hotshot also steps forward, "I'm coming with you." Starscream turns to him, "You should spare your life and stay here. I can do this on my own."

 **Demolisher:** "Yeah, go and take him on by yourself. The universe will be better off without you." Cyclonus laughing and joining in, "Yeah, he's right! Stand alone; die alone!"

"Enough!" Galvatron jumping down from the control panel and approaching them, "You cowards have no honor, and should learn to shut your mouths before I shut them for you!" Just as he prepares to blast their brains out, they both scatter like mice into the ship's darkness.

"Are you sure you want to sacrifice yourself, Starscream?" Optimus questions, wondering if Starscream is making the right decision. "I am, sir."

 **Jetfire:** "One minute to go. Good luck, Starscream." He then salutes him with Optimus and Hotshot following suit, showing their respect. Alexis begins sobbing, Rad and Carlos trying to comfort her, "Why does it have to be him?"

"That's just the way things are sometimes, Alexis." Rad responds holding her in his arms.

But as Starscream makes his way to the door, a hand grabs his shoulder from behind. Turning his head, he gasps seeing who it is, "What are you doing!?"

Galvatron pulls him back, "You're not going anywhere, Starscream." Blocking the door, he looks his ex-second-in-command stern in the optics, "I am."

Starscream backs up, his mouth gaping open, "I, I can't believe you. You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Almost stumbling, "You're the last person I would expect!"

Galvatron smiles and laughs softly, "Demolisher and Cyclonus were right. The universe would be better off without you, Starscream, but they failed to realize one thing."

"What is that, sir?" Starscream realizes he'd called Galvatron 'sir' again by accident, but plays it off as a sign of respect.

"The universe would have long been at peace without me. You were only a mere distraction, I am the real enemy." He smirks, "And I wouldn't want it any other way." Starscream shakes speechless in newfound respect for his former commander.

"One more thing, Starscream, I relinquish the leadership of the Decepticons. It's yours now, I just wanted to make sure I didn't raise a coward."

"Raise? We are not blood.. We don't share energon..?" Starscream's head spinning from Galvatron's strange use of diction.

"I will not repeat myself, soldier." His smile dissipating, "Do you truly believe I would have made you my second in command otherwise?" His eyes narrowing and without hesitation, " Absolutely not." Galvatron then turns and heads for the door.

The entire spaceship is dead silent, the shock is immense. Not only did Galvatron spare Starscream, but he is even heir to throne of the Decepticon army. Alexis has stopped sobbing, her tears staining her face from behind her glass helmet, as she turns her gaze to her friend.

As the initial shock settles, the Autobots also turn their gaze to Starscream who stands in the center of the room shaking. The seconds count down on the monitor and with them Starscream's emotions. When the timer strikes zero, everything explodes.

The Hydra-cannon shoots its ray of light, which engulfs the spaceship, illuminating the entire helm with a blinding white light. Starscream snaps in that moment, silently screaming, as the sound of the cannon is deafening. He falls to his hands and knees, energon flowing out of his optics and spilling onto the ground beneath him. There is no more holding back, as his emotions consume him, crying he clenches his chest. His spark feels like it's going to explode, as he has never felt such an extreme wave of emotions. A combination of betrayal, disbelief, and misery swirl through his head. They collide with the force of a collapsing star as his mind breaks in two. His senses fade to black as he loses control of his sanity.

The light fades and Starscream's emotions are on display, but he realises this and bolts out of view and through the doorway. Shortly thereafter, he can be seen through the helm windows transforming and blasting off with a sonic boom. His trajectory pointed at Unicron.

No one has time to react, or even think, so instead they all drift their gaze through the windows and at Unicron. Hotshot smiles and Jetfire ho in Victory, Optimus' plan had worked! There was a large gaping hole in Unicron's optic, and with that the kids celebrate.

Optimus heads over to the monitor and zooms into the hole, watching as Galvatron flies in with ease. However, a few seconds later Starscream can be seen flying in close behind while tailing Galvatron as the hole regenerates itself, sealing them both inside.

Optimus debates if he should tell the others what had just happened, but decides against it and is relieved to see them still celebrating the success of his plan.

"Galvatron has entered Unicron as planned," Optimus informs the group.

"And Starscream?" Alexis asks, concern plaguing her.

"I'm not quite sure, Alexis," Optimus curses himself for lying to her, but he'd hate to see her even more hysterical than she already is.

"Oh.." she whispers under her breath, and points her head toward the ground as she walks slowly toward the Autobots with Rad and Carlos by her side. It's not hard to see how much the events of the last hour have affected her, but she certainly knows that Starscream is far more broken than she will ever be. Her only hope is that he will return unharmed, wherever he may be. Optimus secretly hoping this as well, reading Alexis' face with precision. What she doesn't know is he's likely secured his fate in the heart of Unicron.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
